Vehicles, such as automobiles, have had various features automated over the recent past. These features, such as power seats and power doors (e.g., sliding doors and lift gates), utilize motors for moving the particular features. While these motors are beneficial in terms of aiding operators of the vehicles, this additional complexity of electrical systems may also be a hindrance to the operator, manufacturer, and technicians in terms of reliability and diagnostics, as the addition of the electrical components may result in short circuits and open circuits, as understood in the art. Electrical failures in vehicles tend to be problematic in diagnosing and fixing the failed components and/or wiring. Accordingly, there is a need for preventing electrical circuits and motors from being damaged due to an electrical problem, such as a short circuit, and to aid diagnostics for fixing the electrical problems.